Why Not Know The Future?
by Lizzy-B
Summary: There's one more Clow Card that didn't live in the book guarded by Kerberos, you'll see why.....


Hallo, this is the first Card Captor Sakura story I wrote, please send me your reviews I'd be glad to hear them all. This story might be a bit far-fetched but I hope you enjoy it. -E.B.

**Why Not Know The Future?**

Sakura was sitting on her bed, reading some manga, she turned the pages slowly. Her eyes were some what disfocused, she nodded off several times before blinking awake again.   
Kero was taking his usual nap on her pillow, the Saturday's warm sun filled her room and left everything calm.   
Sakura's portable phone started ring. She closed her manga and weakly got out of bed.   
The phone was in her desk door which she opened slowly to retrieve it.   
"....hello," she answered with a small yawn.   
"SAKURA," a male voice yelled through the phone. Sakura jumped back dropping the phone on the floor. The   
voice could still be heard clearing, the person on the other end was obviously shouting.   
"SAKURA, SAKURA ARE YOU THERE," the voice yelled. A shocked Sakura slowly kneeled onto the floor and picked up the phone.   
"...hello...," she repeated hoping for a quieter response.   
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," the voice yelled. It was Syaoran, he continued to yell through the phone until Sakura calmed him down.   
"Quiet down Syaoran," Sakura pleaded, her ears were starting to wring, "Tell me what happened."   
"All right," Syaoran began he cleared his throat and began, "Meiling was looking through the cards I captured, and she wanted me to release the Dash card so she could hold it."   
A sweat drop formed on Sakura's head and after Syaoran cleared his throat he continued again, "Well you see we began to have an argument, and the Dash card ran away....."   
The sweat drop on Sakura's head grew as he ended his tale.   
"So you're saying that the Dash card, ran away right," Sakura asked trying to make heads and tails of what happened.   
"THAT'S WHAT HE SAID KINOMOTO," Meiling's voice shouted through the phone.   
"GET OFF THE OTHER PHONE MEILING," Syaoran yelled back. Sakura took the phone away from her ear and waited for things to quiet down again.   
"How long ago did the Dash card escape," Sakura questioned hoping it was about a half hour or an hour.   
"About 2 weeks ago," Syaoran said, he sounded like he sweat dropped from the other side of the phone.   
"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME UNTIL NOW," Sakura yelled through the phone, Meiling still hadn't gotten off the phone and began arguing with Sakura, who immediately yelled back.   
Syaoran cleared his throat took and deep breath and yelled, "SHUT UP," both girls remained slightly stunned as Syaoran began to speak, "We don't have the time to argue, we have to go look for the Dash card."   
"All right, I'll look by the King Penguin at the park, you go somewhere else and Meiling some other place, I'm gonna call Tomoyo and Eriol," just as Sakura was about to hang up Syaoran's voice could be heard through the phone.   
"WHAT?? You're calling him....," he stated extremely jealous.   
"He should know about it too, bye bye Syaoran go look for the Dash card," Sakura pushed the off button leaving Syaoran completely cut off.   
-------   
"ooo," the Dash card said quietly hopping merrily through the trees and underbrush of the park. A large bright red butterfly flew over his head and he batted at it with little effort.   
As he began bounding through the forest, there was a weak pleading 'ai' from a nearby tree. The Dash card jumped up into the thick branches and saw what appeared to be a cat like creature.   
This cat had four ears to long and to short. It was bright white and had a cut of it's front paw.   
'ai," the creature said again.   
'ooo' the Dash card walked over slowly and began to lick the wound. The creature smiled and watched quietly as the Dash licked it's paw.   
Once several minutes had passed, the creature stepped back away from the Dash card and began to make it's way down the tree truck. The Dash card followed and they began to walk along through the peaceful quiet forest.   
"It's such a nice day," Eriol said to himself as he came into the forest. He walked along for awhile not really paying attention to anything, even though he was supposed to be looking for Dash.   
The white creature stopped suddenly and the Dash card looked back at it with concern. The white creature arched it's back and ran quickly away. The Dash card followed her but even with it's great power could not catch up to it.   
Eriol stopped too, "I sense something," he said out loud, "It's Dash, where is it." Eriol began looking in the forest for the Dash card, he knew clearly what it felt like and ran towards the power.   
The Dash card sat in a clearing, little tears fell down it's face and it looked rather weak. As Eriol approached the Dash card perked up his heavy ears and looked at him.   
"ooo," he said softly getting up to his feet.   
"What are you doing here, I thought you were captured already," Eriol said picking him up. A white flashed passed his eyes and he felt a sharp pain on his right cheek. The Dash card jumped out of his arms and disappeared into the shrubbery. Lifting his arm he touched his cheek to reveal that there were two long scratched on the side of his face.   
-------   
"Dash, Dash Card," Sakura's voice yelled through the forest, she was wearing a forest green short sleeved shirt with a matching skirt. Sakura resembled a forest nymph as she jumped over a fallen tree branch. Tomoyo followed her closing with a video camera in her hand recording 'Sakura's Hunt For The Dash Card'   
"Dash card," Tomoyo yelled still holding her camera up to her eye, "Can you sense anything Sakura?"   
"I feel three magical powers that way," Sakura said pointing east, quickly she darted through the trees, Tomoyo followed her although she was having difficulties with her camera still recording.   
As Sakura broke into a clearing, she saw Eriol there with his hand up to his face.   
"Hello Eriol-kun," Sakura said cheerfully waving slightly.   
"Hello Sakura-san," he said taking his hand off his face.   
"You're hurt," Sakura said walking towards him. Tomoyo tripped and fell into the clearing her camcorder hitting the ground and turning itself off.   
"Tomoyo-san," Eriol said running towards her and helping her up.   
"Arigato Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said catching her breath.   
"Did you see the Dash Card," Sakura asked Eriol as Tomoyo got to her feet.   
"A did for a second, but that another power came by and Dash disappeared into those trees," Eriol said pointing towards a giant oak tree, he looked over at Sakura and couldn't help but giggle slightly, "Another bit of Tomoyo-san's work I see."   
Sakura blushed and looked down at her outfit, "Yeah.... it is," she said softly not really knowing how to reply.   
"I have another one for you Eriol," Tomoyo said happily taking a outfit out of her backpack. Sakura giggled and Eriol sweat dropped as he took the outfit into his hands and walked into the trees to get changed. Tomoyo smiled and waved as he exited.   
-------   
"ooo," the Dash card said walking carefully towards the snow white creature. The creature appeared to be happy to be with a Dash card and took several steps closer to him.   
The white creature looked left and right, she appeared to be scanning the surroundings. And once everything was clear a jewel appeared on her forehead. It was split into four colors red, blue, green, and purple. Each section began to glow and the light covered the creature's body.   
The Dash card jumped back afraid and hide itself in a small shrub.   
Once the light had faded again and woman stood there. She was taller then most people, and she wore a snow white dress.   
Her eyes at first appeared cruel and cold but they warmed up drastically once she kneeled on the grass covered ground.   
"There is no need to be afraid come here," she whispered to the Dash card. She snapped her fingers and a small chocolate heart appeared, the Dash card bounded out of the foliage and into her lap.   
She taunted him slightly with the chocolate but gave in when he began to beg, "ooo ooo oooo."   
The Dash card licked the chocolate heart slowly to savor it's taste, she giggled began to pet his soft fur. Her long hair tickled his nose and he sneezed.   
She smiled down at him until she heard a voice yell, "Dash, Dash card," it was Syaoran's voice. He began breaking through the tree branches and coming closer to him.   
As the Dash card heard him and grew nervous, the beautiful snow white woman looked down at him and comforted him so he wouldn't be afraid.   
Syaoran felt of magical presents and slowly entered the thicket where the woman sat. He gasped as she turned and looked at him gently.   
"Please come closer," she said softly. Her charm worked on him, and he couldn't help himself and he walked over slowly and sat next to her.   
Snapping her fingers again another chocolate appeared, much bigger then the last one. Which she immediately gave to Syaoran.   
"Who are you," Syaoran questioned looking up at her. Her eyes smiled down at him, but not color filled them they were soft white which made her look like a ghost.   
"I am," she began, but she couldn't finished and appeared to ponder the thought. The Dash card jumped onto her shoulder and nudged his head against her cheek. She giggled and let him rest there.   
"I cannot say," she responded after several drawn out seconds. Syaoran didn't seem to mind though he was eating chocolate and couldn't control himself.   
They peacefully sat there until another voiced filled their ears.   
"Dash Dash card," three voices yelled. As they came closer, the woman's eyes began to fill with color and deep blue. She stood up causing the Dash card to fall onto the ground. Syaoran who was under her spell sat there on the ground eating contently with a big smile plastered onto his face.   
"Eriol," she said coldly taking a few steps towards the voice. The Dash card followed her, and Syaoran got up and ran after them like a pixie.   
-------   
"Come on we should keep looking for the Dash card," Eriol said once he came out dressed in the outfit Tomoyo gave him. The girls were rolling on the ground laughing as hard as they could.   
Eriol hadn't gotten the worst of Tomoyo-chan's costumes but it was still rather amusing. It had puffy shoulders, and puffy hips like he was a Shakespearean actor. There was a large peacock feather sticking out of the top of a rather floppy hat that fell past his years.   
Once they recovered from their giggle spree Eriol turned bright red and started trampling through the forest.   
White mist began to fill their senses and cause shivers to run up and down their backs.   
"I sense something," Sakura and Eriol said at the same time. Tomoyo-chan lifted her camera and took a few "practice shots" or Eriol before lifting the camera ahead of her.   
Tomoyo-chan even sensed something her body grew cold, ice began to cover her feet like the Freeze card.   
"Sakura-chan my fe-," but before she could finish ice had encased her body and she remained frozen solid.   
"Tomoyo," Eriol said turning back and kneeling on the ground. Sakura joined him as they punched at the ice.   
Tomoyo's eyes remained frozen open in a fake sort of horror. She was looking at her feet her camera dropped at her side.   
Eriol turned back to the mist and walked closer to it. It was bitterly cold, eye began to freeze the inside of his   
nose.   
Sakura jumped up and followed him quickly, "What could this be," she questioned looking over at him.   
"I'm not sure," Eriol responded walking slowly through the wafting mist.   
Small giggles filled their ears now, happy giggles like someone was playing a game. They didn't want to retreat to far from Tomoyo-chan in fear that they'd never find her again but they had to continue.   
They had to find out what was causing all of this. Sakura threw herself into a run and dashed quickly towards the sounds of laughter. Breaking through a clump of trees, Sakura saw Syaoran laughing and smiling acting rather unusual for his normal personality.   
But there was no one else their, the Dash card floated in mid air like it was being held in someone's arms but   
Sakura couldn't see who that someone might be.   
Blinking several times she looked again, but still only the Dash card and Syaoran were present in the clearing. Eriol put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped with a small yell.   
"Shh," Eriol said looking at her, "We've got to be quiet."   
"I know I know but look," Sakura said pointing into the clearing. Eriol leaned forward and looked through the small crack in the trees.   
He gasped slightly and began walking towards them. Sakura overreacted and tackled him from behind.   
"What are you doing," he questioned pulling himself free from Sakura's grasp on his ankles.   
"We shouldn't just barge in, I mean the Dash card is controlling Syaoran," Sakura explained pointing to the floating Dash card.   
"What are you talking about? There's a woman dressed in white holding the Dash card and taunting Syaoran with with chocolates," Eriol said looking down at her confused.   
"I can only see the Dash card and Syaoran where is this woman," Sakura questioned stepping closer to look through the tree again.   
"There's only one way to find out," Eriol said, he got up quickly and ran through the trees. Sakura jumped up after him again but missed and watched as he ran out of her site.   
"Eriol-kun," Sakura yelled getting up to her feet again. She followed him through the trees until she broke into the clearing.   
Eriol was staring at the floating Dash card, and began talking to someone.   
"What are you doing here," he questioned looking up at someone.   
"You left me here, remember I cannot leave the woods," A female voice answered. Sakura stepped closer and walked up behind Eriol.   
"But you were locked inside that creature. I made sure it stayed locked," Eriol stated putting his hands on his hips.   
"Just like the book I see," the female responded, she giggled as him and Eriol grew irritated.   
"Why have you returned then," he questioned stepping closer.   
"Because I need you master, we need each other, I know you enjoyed it when you saw the future," she said rather softly like she was flirting with him.   
"I don't want to know my future I will shape it myself, I no longer need you," Eriol said pointing to the invisible woman who apparently was standing in front of him.   
"Eriol who are you talking to," Sakura asked whispering in his ear.   
"Can't you see her, Sakura? It's Mirai," Eriol asked gesturing above his head. Syaoran got up off his feet and headed over to Sakura.   
"Can't you see her," he asked rather playfully. He took her pigtailed hair and started twisting them, "She's standing right in front of you."   
"Little Syaoran, you're such a good boy here you go," the voice said the woman must have snapped her fingers and Syaoran let go of Sakura's hair.   
A chocolate appeared in his hands which he ate without hesitation. Sakura gasped and looked up at the floating Dash card.   
"Who are you and what do you want with Syaoran," Sakura said stepping in front of Eriol.   
"Oh, it seems we have a little Card Captor in our mists now don't we," the woman's voice said, she sounded rather giggly but she had a stern underside.   
"Why don't we see what our little friend has learned shall be," The woman's voice said, she snapped her fingers again and Eriol was thrown aside and into a tree, "I don't need my masters help this time. Run little Dash card, my baby Syaoran I will meet with you again soon."   
Syaoran and the Dash card ran off into the trees to hide, each one appeared happier then ever, "Now little Card Captor lets play,"   
She laughed to herself as she jumped into the air, It began to rain strongly. The leaves left little protection against the blast of water from above. Sakura yelled as she took out a Clow Card, "Wind create a binding chain Windy!," Sakura called Windy forward as as Windy flew towards the source of the rain she was struck down by Thunder.   
"Little Card Captor, it won't be so easy to catch me," she laughed, the rain stopped and the sun began to make rainbows across the sky. The woman slowly lowered herself down and stood firmly on the ground, "You haven't been told about me have you? I'm not surprised, Eriol over there what a fool, I am the most powerful card, the only card you'll ever need. But it is futile to come after me, for I know all of your attacks," The woman explained.   
Sakura was completely confused she couldn't see the person that was supposedly in front of her, she called out the 'Snow' card. "Snow become a freezing system, 'Snow'!," Sakura commanded.   
Again the woman did nothing but laugh, Syaoran's and the Dash card laughed along with her, as snow flew across the sky the leaves began to freeze to the trees, everything became froze covered and icy.   
"Aren't you worried about Tomoyo," the woman asked taunting Sakura to continue to use the snow card.   
"What do you know of her," Sakura asked stopping the snow card in flight.   
"Well if it gets colder the ice will last longer," the woman began, "Besides you'll never rescue her unless you can outwit me, which is impossible."   
The woman snapped her fingers and the frozen block that Tomoyo was is landed in front of Sakura. which caused her to cry out.   
"Oops almost forgot," the woman said snapping her fingers again. Another ice block fell from the sky, Sakura had to leap sideways in order to dodge it.   
Meiling sat there frozen solid her eyes glazed over like Tomoyo's she appeared to be in fright, her mouth was frozen in a large 'O'.   
"Poor little girl, got to close to my trap, only those with magical powers are able to enter," the woman laughed her cruel laugh and hovered slightly above the ground.   
Eriol began to shake slightly from the cold, his eyes opened weakly and he saw the woman floating above the sky.   
"Stop," he said weakly getting to his feet, "Mirai fight with me, you don't wish revenge on Sakura." Mirai looked towards him and floated down knelling on the ground.   
"Master you left me in this forest never to be discovered again, but yet you let your cards become guarded by Keroberos my pet, you kept Spinal Sun though I'm thankful you kept your present, but Master why didn't you just turn me into a card," she asked looking up at him with tearful eyes.   
"You don't deserve to be a card, you created yourself without my consent, I didn't want the power you were given and I still don't," Eriol yelled at her pulling away from her grasp.   
"Eriol I still can't see her," Sakura said walking towards him, as she got close enough to touch she felt a powerful force throw her aside.   
"You will not approach my master without my permission," the woman's voice said, "Please Eriol turn me into a card."   
"It's to dangerous, if you refuse to let the Clow Mistress see you then how can in be possible," Eriol said gesturing over to Sakura. The woman's sobs refused to end, they echoed through the trees and began to shake the ground. She snapped her fingers again and dropped slowly to the ground.   
"Huh," Syaoran's voice questioned from the trees. He stepped out slowly chocolate covering his face. The Dash card followed him confused and curious.   
"Syaoran," Sakura said trying to get to her feet. Her ankle hurt badly and it was beginning to swell.   
"Sakura," Syaoran yelled running towards her, she fell back onto the ground whimpering in pain. As Eriol was about to run towards her a force stopped him.   
"Please master, just turn me into a card and I'll be able to let you go," the woman taunted. Eriol was extremely pissed, with a quick swipe he backhanded her and go through her defense.   
"Leave me alone Mirai I can't be bothered right now," Eriol yelled behind him. The woman's eyes flashed a brutal red as she got to her feet.   
"All right master you deserve this," she said touching the side of her face. Her image shattered and began to go into the air. The mist like create flew towards Eriol and was absorbed into his system.   
"Master...... Master, now you'll see what the future holds for you," her voice said inside Eriol's head.   
"No stop," he yelled knelling onto the ground, "I don't want to see the future anymore."   
Great pain covered his expression, tears filled his eyes as he grabbed his head.   
"Master if you stop struggling it won't hurt as much," her voice echoed in his ears.   
"I don't want to know I won't see the future, I'll let it take it's own course I don't want to know, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW," Eriol screamed, the pain increased and he couldn't help but see what was going to happen in the future.   
"You see master that wasn't to difficult now was it," the woman asked, red mist began to form into the air and   
she stood there at Eriol's feet.   
Syaoran helped Sakura to her feet, despite the pain in her ankle, "I have to capture her," Sakura said   
reaching down her shirt and pulling out of the Clow wand.   
"No Sakura," Eriol said weakly, fighting Mirai had reduced his energy greatly, "Give me the Clow ward."   
"Eriol.....," Sakura said carefully closing it in her hand.   
"Give it to him," Syaoran said taking Sakura's hand lightly. Sakura looked up and Syaoran and nodded. She took the Clow wand off her neck and threw it to him.   
The key touched his hand and it instantly grew into the Clow wand, "I create they 'The Future' card," Eriol said lifting the wand above his head. The woman smiled as she disappeared into the card.   
The Dash card gasped as he saw her disappear. Running quickly out into the clearing he slipped on some ice and skid over towards Eriol.   
"The Dash card," Syaoran said looking over at it.   
"Little dash," Eriol said knelling down. He showed the Dash card Future and the Dash card grew happier. For the future card shown in the eyes of the Dash card reflected a female create much like himself. It shown the Dash card his future.   
The Future card floated softly the to ground and remained there for a moment or two. Syaoran helped Sakura towards it, gently he lowered her to the ground and she picked up the card. Sakura gasped as she looked at it and Syaoran looked down in concern.   
"What is it what's the matter," he asked taking the card in his hand. He two looked slightly shocked as he stared into the card.   
"Sakura it looks like - ," he began   
"You," Sakura yelled grabbing the card from his grip.   
"No it looks like you," Syaoran said taking it from her. Eriol giggled slightly and they both looked up at him. "I can explain," he began, "The Future card shows the person looking at it." He burst into laughter before he could finish.   
"Come on lets get out of here," Eriol said offering to help them to their feet. Sakura cleared her throat loudly and pointed to the frozen statues of Meiling and Tomoyo, "Oh yeah."   
Eriol sweat dropped as he snapped his fingers twice. The ice around their bodies melted and the rest of the forest began to turn back to normal.   
"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo yelled running towards her, Meiling was still shaking off the icy effect and slowly got to her feet.   
"Tomoyo-chan I'm glad your safe," Sakura said hugging her slightly.   
"What happened to your ankle," Tomoyo questioned seeing her limp.   
"It's a long story lets go home all right," Sakura explained sweat dropping slightly.   
"Syaoran," Meiling said running up to him and giving him a hug.   
"Meiling, are you all right," Syaoran said still helping Sakura walk.   
"I think I am, did you ever get the Dash card back," she questioned looking in his pockets for it. Syaoran turned towards Eriol who held the Dash card lightly in his arms.   
"It's time you were back to being a card again isn't it," Eriol asked looking down at the Dash card. The Dash card nodded and with a small tap of the Clow wand he began the usual Dash card.   
"Here Syaoran, Sakura," Eriol said giving the Dash card back to Syaoran and the wand back to Sakura, "Be careful with that card Sakura, it's capable of a lot more then you think."   
And with that spoken Eriol turned the opposite direction and into the forest, still wearing the strange Shakespearean outfit Tomoyo had made for him.


End file.
